


Run away with me.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Basement Gerard Way, First Kiss, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, On the Run, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Im 18 as of 20 fucking minutes ago and im gone, Gerard. I'm gone from the homophobic shit hole i had to call home. Come with me"





	Run away with me.

I woke up with a jump from the pounding on the basement door. I rubbed my eyes and got up, unlocking it. 

"I'm leaving, run away with me"Frank whispered

"What happened?"

"Im 18 as of 20 fucking minutes ago and im gone Gerard. I'm gone from the homophobic shit hole i had to call home. Come with me"he begged, his eyes were red and puffy, his hair a mess as two hoods covered it.

"Frank-"

"Fine. Bye G"he sighed before i grabbed his wrist.

"Ill go. Where?"

"Just wanna drive until im far, come on. Pack"

"How long for?"

"For whenever. Me? Im gone for good"

"Shit uh pack my bag, my art shit and my clothes and anything that will fit. Theres two suitcases in the closet. I gotta wake mom"

He hugged me tightly, crying softly. 

"Im here Frankie"i whispered. When he let me go, i went upstairs. I went into moms room first, sitting on her bed as she woke up.

"Whats wrong?"

"Im leaving Jersey, mom"

"What?"she whispered

"Franks 18 now, hes going. I'm going with him"

"Jesus, you love the boy that much?"she rubbed her eyes.

"I do, i really fucking do mom. Ill have my cell, ive got money, ill be okay"

"Ill be down in a minute make some coffee. Wake Mikey"

I nodded and got up, poking Mikey.

"Downstairs"

He frowned but sat up. I went downstairs and made a pot of coffee. Mom and Mikey sleepily came down as i poured four mugs, passing them one.

"Im leaving"i whispered 

"What?"

"Frank and I, were gone. Hes 18 now, cant stick his parents being homophobic and transphobic assholes anymore. Hes leaving and im going too"

"Jesus Gerard this crush isnt going to last-"Mikey argued

"Its not a crush, and hes my bestfriend. Id do it for you, Mikey. If you needed to escape id go too"

Mikey sighed and nodded

"Do you have money?"

"I have like 2 grand, a little more"i nodded

"Me too"

I looked at Frank who was tugging at his hoodie.

"Whos car?"

"Ive got a full tank"i whispered making him nod and dissapear.

"Well be fine"i whispered 

"Ill have my phone on most of the time, i dont think Frank brought his"

Mom sighed but nodded, rubbing her head as she went to her purse

"Mom-"

"Shut up"she pushed two hundred dollars towards me, along with my heath insurance card and passport. 

"Be fucking safe okay?"she sighed 

"Wait"Mikey went upstairs and came back with a handful of notes

"No-"

"You can pay me back when you get a job and get settled. 600"he pushed it towards me

"I love you guys" 

"Take anything you need from the kitchen, theres a case of water in the garage take it"

I nodded and sighed, opening my arms before they both came in. Frank came in and paused

"I think i got everything youd need. Check for me"

I nodded

"Coffee there"

"Wait Frank, theres water in the garage, a big case put it in the trunk. And theyres a big carton of malboros"

"Ma-"

"Im trying to quit, youre doing me a favour"she chuckled

"Thank you Donna"

"Come here sweetheart"mom hugged him

"We will always accept you Frank. Okay? Youre strong. Keep my boy safe for me"

"I will"he whispered 

"No fucking alcohol"

"6 months sober, im doing good"i promised as she sighed. Frank dissapeared again.

"Go to AA meeting in whatever town you stop in, dont drive when your tired"

I nodded and bit my lip

"Yes mom"

"I love you Gee"Mikey whispered

"Me too. Ill visit okay?"

He nodded and sighed. It was an hour later before we were climbing into the car, Frank biting on his nails in nerves as i waved at mom, before pulling out.

"Which way?"

"Any, far far away"

I nodded and watched him look out the window.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Youre my bestfriend"i whispered

"Happy birthday Frankie"

He smiled and touched my thigh gently, pulling his hand away a second later. He fell asleep soon after and besides a stop at 7-11 from a dollar coffee, i drove threw the night. Frank woke up when it got to 10 am, stretching as i pulled into a rest stop.

"Jesus you drove threw the night?"

I nodded and got out the stretch, lighting my first cigarette. He did the same, leaning against the hood of the car. I leaned next to him, making him lie his head on my shoulder. 

"We should go to walmart, stock up on cheap shit. Like crisps and energy bars and shit"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"I need a nap"i whispered

"Wake me in the next town with one?"

"Yeah Gee"

"Dollar coffee"i pointed out making him grin

"Want one?"

I shook my head and yawned before finishing my cigarette. I opened the tunk, seeing my suitcases made everything so real. I grabbed a bottle of watee and glanced in the back at Franks bags and guitar before locking the car. I used the bathroom just as frank came in. He went into a stall and sighed.

"I already want a shower"

I snorted and zipped up, flushing the urinal. I washed my hands as he came out with his binder and coffee in hand, his hoodies baggy. 

"Jesus you wore that all night?"

He shrugged and followed me out, i climbed into the car and did up my belt before passing out. Frank woke me uo with a hand on my thigh.

"Hey Gee. I was gonna let you sleep but i might puke if i dont eat soon"

I noddrd and stretched

"Okay so im giving you my money before i blow it or loose it? Theres like 2 and a half there"

I pulled out my wallet and nodded, shoving it in.

"I wonder were the bank is, easier to just get another card instead of carry cash around?"

He nodded

"We can check, so were good for water and smokes and i grabbed a mega pack of poptarts in my bag"

I snorted and nodded

"So we need some energy bars and i know its dear now but like coffee and a travel mug? Most places will give you free hot water and like we can share one?"

He nodded and yawned before getting out.

"Nothing thats gonna go bad"he hummed as he got a cart. I followed him in and sighed 

"Shit i suck at budgets"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. An hour later we were making our way to the till, the cart was filled with junk, but cheap junk that would keep us going. 

"134.60 please"

I handed her it over before taking the change back 

"Need the bank, im gonna loose money"

He nodded and lead me out to the car, unloading in the back seat cause the trunk was full. We found the bank an hour later and faster along of paperwork, we had a joint account with a little of 5 and a half grand, plus 200 each in our pockets for emergencys and coffee/truckstops. 

"Sorted, thank fuck"

He grinned and nodded, diggying out the travel mug before dissapearing into a starbucks. He came back to the car and climbed in

"So if you say its for a kids bottle it works, get me the coffee"

I poured some in before he stired, blowing it lightly and taking a small sip before passing it

"Hella warm"

I grinned and nodded, watching him start the car again. I turned on the radio as we shared the coffee before i lit two cigarettes.

"Where do you want to stop? I mean we could. We have enough for a deposit and a few months rent"he said softly

"I dont know. I alwayd wanted to live in new york but were like 15 hours away from there"

He snorted and nodded

"Yeah, to close to home G"

"Lets just see where we turn up"

He grinned and nodded, pulling in along the side of the road. I watched him pull of his two hoodies, my eyes running along his body is a tight enough white tshirt. I bit my lip and focused out the window as he pulled out again.

"Did you bring deodarent?"

"You packed my bag"i snorted

"Fuck sake"he laughed

"I stink"he added 

"You wear like four fucking layers how are you surprised?"

"Its either sweat or tits, holy shit my tshirts gonna go see threw"

I snorted and glanced at him, watching the tattoos on his arms as he drove. My eyes wondered down to his breasts, the tshirt clinging to the curve.

"Are you checking me out?"he snorted 

"Shut the fuck up"i blushed as i focused out the window.

"Oh man, oh man i cant believe you just checked me out"he giggled 

"Shut the fuck up"i snorted before lighting another cigarette. He grinned and touched my thigh.

"S'ok youre hot too"

I laughed as i shoved his hand off 

"Fuck you"

He giggled and turned on the radio. It was three hours later when he pulled in to refill the coffee mug and we finally ate something.

"Gotta fill the tank"

"Cool. Its only like 60 bucks, ill do it you go in and pay"

He nodded as i got out. I filled it up before pulling out my phone.

_all ok. Love u both xo._

I sent it to mom before Frank came out with the travel mug. 

"Stole some sugar. Im a ninja"

I snorted and took the mug as he got in. I took a long mouthful and sighed happily.

"I wont be able to drive threw the night, either will you"

"Well crash in the back"he hummed

"Got a blanket in my bag"

I nodded and watched him start up again, pulling out. Night came way to soon, a few states away from LA and we parked in a walmart, moving the junk in the back to the front before climbing in. 

"We gotta get a bit close if we both wanna fit"

I snorted

"Get out"

He stood back and i lay down, my head resting on the window as my legs lay on the chair. He got in a flicked the locks before lying on top of me, his head rested on my shoulder. I rolled up a hoodie before shoving it behind me head as he relaxed, tugging the blanket up to his chin. 

"Wanna watch an episode of Scorpion? Just one. Gotta save my data and battery"

He nodded and grinned as i pulled it iut, putting it on before resting my hand on his back. He fell asleep half way through, before i turned it off and drifted of to sleep. I woke up with a boner, my morning wood painful against my thigh. He shifted in his sleep as i bit my lip, the pleasure almost to much to pull away 

"Frank, frank get up"

He sleepily opened his eyes before pressing his face into my neck.

"Still dark?"he mumbled

"I uh-"

"Oh shit. Oh shit thats your dick"he whispered

"That is my dick, correct. Get the fuck up"i mumbled before he moved to sit on the floor. I groaned at the pressure before staring up at the roof of the car. 

"I once ate a butterfly"

I laughed and looked at Frank.

"I cried for hours, i was skateboarding and it went in my mouth, i swallowed because i was gagging and ate it"

I laughrd and rolled onto my side to look at him. 

"The vegan eating a butterfly"i grinned, he blushed and ducked his head until his forehead was pressed against my jaw. 

"I love you, you know? What youre doing for me, ill never be able to repay you"he whispered 

"You jump, I jump Jack"

He giggled and looked up at me. 

"Gilmore girls? Gay"he whispered as i grinned. 

"Come on, all better now. Still tired?"

"Cold"he climbed back onto me and pulled the blanket up. He pressed his face into my neck again. We didnt sleep again, just huddled close for heat until the sun came up. It was 6 am when we got up, getting out to light a cigarette. He hugged me tightly as we smoked, not pulling away until he was shivering. I opened my jacket to let him in, sighing happily. 

"i was thinking, maybe we could drive for a while like a road trip? Before going back to New york. Move in there"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean you can be close to your family, its not fair for you"

"I dont mind Frankie"

"New York sounds good"he whispered

"Not yet though. Lets stay on the road"

I nodded and closed my eyes, resting my nose against his head. He smelt of sweat and cigarettes with a hint of mint.

"Love you"i whispered

"I know. Me too"he pulled away to start clearing the fronts seats, i helped before getting into thr drivers chair. 

"you wanna keep driving? Or turn and go the long way back?"

"How fars the long way?"

"3 days if we dont stop"

He sighed and nodded 

"Kay"

"We could keep driving, for like another few days?"

"Can we please?"

I nodded and started the car, pulling out quickly. Frank grabbed his bag and pulled out a pack of poptarts and two red bulls.

"Shit, caffine"

He giggled and opened my can, passing it over. I drunk it slowly, savouring the taste as he giggled. Frank then grabbed my arm, doubling over in his seat.

"Frank?"

He breathed out and sighed

"Fuck, fuck im okay, the trip got a hell of a lot more awkward though"

"Why? Are you sick? Hospital?"

"Nah. Nah, i need tampons. Jesus theyre like 6 bucks"

"For tampons? Thats insane, they should be fucking free to people who need them!"

He grinned and touched my thigh

"I love how i just told you i was bleeding out of my vagina and you jumped onto your feminiest rant"

I grinned and glanced over at him

"Did you expect me to go 'ew periods, disgusting'?"i laughed making him grin

"Nah, i expected awkward silence"

I snorted and pulled into a cornor store before he got out. He came out 10 minutes later and belted up.

"Kay, sorted"

I pulled out again quickly as he sighed 

"Stomach hurts" 

"Poor Frankie"i whispered as he sighed. Frank slept most of the day, curled up into a ball against the door. He woke up around 8, rubbing his eyes 

"Needa pee"

"Kay, ill stop next place"he nodded and took a drink of water before lighting a cigarette. He passed me one sighed. 

"Weve already gone three two boxes"he hummed as i nodded 

"Its okay, we havent actually spent much"

I pulled into a gas station and followed Frank into the bathroom. He went into a stall as i unzipped.

"Can we grab an actual meal?"

"Yeah yeah Frankie"i whispered as i finished. He came out looking exhausted and leaned against the sink. 

"Well get some food and crash, okay?"

"Kay"he whispered, hugging me from behind. We drove to a small diner, ordering two burgers and chips, Franks being a veggie burger. I didnt realise how hungry i was until it arrived, and Frank and I ate in all within minutes. 

"Smoke?"

"Im okay"he whispered. I went outside and lit up, seeing a small motel. I walked over to it before putting my smoke out, saving half ot it.

"Hey i was just wondering how much your double rooms were"

The women sighed and looked at her book.

"No doubles. A single for 30 bucks"

"Can two people share a single room?"

She cracked her gum and nodded. I paid and grabbed the keys before going over to Frank

"How bad do you want a bed and a shower?"

He looked up from the table

"Id give my arm"he snorted before i handed him the key

"We gotta share a single"

"Uh you are amazing. Lets go"

We paid before grabbing a change of clothes and going into our room, it was small but clean.

"Shower"he walked past me before i relaxed on the bed, flicking on the tv. I plugged in my phone to charge too. When he came out he was in boxers and a baggy tshirt that looked familar.

"Mine"

He winked as i got up and went into the bathroom, i showered slowly, glad to be standing before my dick took advantage of it. I glanced down at it before wrapping my soappy hand around myself, moaning quietly. It only took a minute before i was spilling onto my fist, way to loud. I came for what felt like hours as my orgasm rocked threw me. I rinsed off before getting out, looking into the mirror. I brushed my teeth before i dried off before pulling on clean boxers and going out. 

"You jack it loudly"he snorted making me whine

"Shut up dont make it weird"

He grinned and moved over to let me in, he lay on his side as i lay on my back, his head resting against my shoulder. I tugged the blankets up before focusing on the tv. He ran his fingers down my chest softly. 

"I think im in love with you"he admitted quietly. I turned to look at him as my heart sped up.

"Youre in love with me?"

He chewed his lip and nodded

"Did i get it wrong?"he whispered 

"Its okay if you dont like me-"

"I love you. Im in love with you"i nodded quickly making him grin.

"Im not gonna kiss you cause i havent brushed my teeth in like a-"

I pressed my lips to his gently, catching his lip in my own. He moved his hand to my jaw as we kissed slowly, he broke apart a minute later as he bit his lip.

"Thank you for coming with me"

I nudged his nose against mine.

"I wouldnt miss it for the world"i whispered before closing the distance between our lips. He grinned against them before i pulled away.

"Sleep, your turn to drive tomorrow"i whispered as i switchrd of the tv. He leaned over to flick of the lights before curling into me. I held him close before falling asleep. 

"Gee!"

I opened my eyes to a grinning Frank, two  coffee cups in his hands

"How did we not notice they gave free coffee? Taste like crap but coffee"

I sat up to take the mug

"Times it?"

"8"

I nodded and scratched my head before taking a long drink. Frank was fully dressed, his binder back on along with a black tight hoodie and ripped jeans.

"So i figured we could head back now, because itll take us atleast 4 days and thats driving threw the night too"

I nodded and rubbed my face

"Sounds good"i whispered before he sat on the bed, i watched him drink his coffee in silence before i woke up enough to function. I went into the bathroom and peed befofe getting dressed, bringing our dirty clothes out in a plastic bag. I pulled on my boots before stretching, grinning when Frank wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to him, ducking my head to kiss him softly.

"Sleep okay?"

He nodded and tugged my head down to kiss me more, nipping at my lip until i opened for him. He ran his tongue along mine softly making me moan quietly as i kissed back. He pulled away a second later, smiling. 

"Im glad i can finally do that now"he whispered

"Me too Frankie"i kissed his forehead before hugging him tightly. We checked out and went to the car then, Frank climbing in the front seat as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"i hummed as i got in

"Where are yous now? Safe?"mom rambled

"Safe. Were on our way back. Gonna find a place in New york to live. Any contact from the ieros?"

"Yeah theyve been over harrassing us, Mikey toook franks car to Elenas. Fuck them"she sighed

"Yeah fuck them. Ill visit when the shit blows over. We should get a place by like next week?"

"If you need somewhere to crash baby heres fine. Put Frank on"

I put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey darling. Holding up okay?"

"Im good donna, really fucking good. Glad to get away"he grinned as he pulled out

"You boys eating? Drinking water? Has Gerard been to AA?"

"Im fine mom"i sighed 

"Im keeping an eye. Hes doing good Donna"Frank smiled 

"Drive safe boys. Text me everyday"

"Bye"we both said before i hung up

"Your cars at Elenas"

"Piece of shit anyway"he shrugged as he changed gears.

"Next time i wear a biner to drive punch me in the nuts"he sighed 

"Does that hurt? Like getting hit in the vagina?"

He laughed and shrugged 

"I got kicked once in soccor, man everyone was so shocked i was still standing"he grinned as i snorted 

"You know i can find an AA meeting if you need it"

"Im fine Frankie. Promise"

"Kay"he nodded 

"Light me a smoke?"

I lit two before pulling out my phone, scrowling through Apartments in new york. 

"Man two beds are expensive as fuck"

"We only need one unless your gonna kick me outta bed"he snorted

"But weve so much shit"i snorted

"Well be okay"

I changed the search to one beds and sighed

"Okay we can get out outside of new york like like 150? But once you go in the prices sky rocket"

He nodded and hummed

"Any nice ones?"

"Just the usual like small kitchen seperated with a bit of a wall, but like the living room and bedroom look a good size. This ones pretty cool, 160 a week, deposit is 500 and its furnised"

He grinned and nodded

"Book a viewing. Any jobs?"

"Ill look"i hummed. After finding a few in coffee shops and comic book stores, i set up a view interviews for thursday.

"So we got three days, quick route and drive through every night besides the last"i said making him nod

"Cool, whos on nightshift tonight?"

"Me"

He nodded and turned on the radio.

"Thanks Gee. For everything"

"Stop thanking me"i grinned as he blushed

"So are we together?"he said after an hours silence. I glanced of my phone over to him.

"Yeah?"

He grinned and nodded, pulling into a truck stop.

"Gotta pee"

I followed him in, unzipping when i got to the urinal. 

"Hopefully we get the jobs, how much have we spent?"

"Ehh food, gas and hotel? Id say around 500, maybe 600 by the time were there"

"I suppose its not to bad"

I hummed and zipped up, washing my hands as he came out. He did the same before sighing into the mirror, pulling at his chin

"Ive got a zit"

I snorted and shrugged

"Funny how my panic attacks have gone from a few a day to none since i left home"he whispered

"Theyre asshole, Frank"

He sighed and nodded, going out. We got back in the car before he pulled out again. We made another half an hour before a cop car pulled us over.

"Jesus what now?"he whispered, putting his window down. He pulled out his licence as the man walked up.

"Everything okay?"he asked as he handed the licence over. The women frowned and glanced back at him.

"Franchesca?"

"Legally yes, thats my name"i nodded 

"Ill be back"she said before going back to the cop car.

"You should change it. Legally i mean"

He sighed and shrugged before she came back.

"Youve got a tail light out"

"Really? Thanks ill get it fixed next town over"

The women handed the licence back.

"Are you the owner?"

"I am, but hes insured"

"Licence?"

I flicked down the sun viser about Franks head before handing it to her.

"That checks out. Drive safe"she smiled 

"Thanks officer"

She walked away as Frank sighed.

"Thank fuck im insured"he grinned as he pulled out. 

"Pull in the next town and get it fixed, or well be stopped so many times"

He nodded and relaxed before siging quietly.

"I miss my dog"

I smiled and squeezed his shoulder

"Shell be okay"

I reached into his bag to grab two packets of poptarts before opening his, we ate quickly as Frank founf a garage.

"Hey we just need a tail light fixed"

The man looked at it before nodding

"Come back in an hour"

I nodded as Frank locked the door.

"Hopefully starbucks have their dollar coffee on"he sighed as he lit a cigarette, i followed him down the footpath before he laced our fingers together. I grinned at our hands

"Nerd"he smirked as he passed me half his smoke

"Fuck you"

He snorted and lead me over to starbucks.

"Okay its 2 bucks a cup but its a big cup, please can we get two?"he whined as i snorted

"Yeah"

My phone started ringing from a withheld number and i answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bring our daughter home!"

I hung up as Frank frowned 

"Daughter? Seriously? Fuck"he whispered before pushing open the doors. We got our coffees before sitting down. 

"I was here when i was younger, they forgot me in the walmart a block from here"

I sighed and took a mouthful before looking up at him.

"Mom use to have to hold onto me when youd call, because i wanted to knock your dad out that bad"

He smiled and shrugged

"Im okay"he whispered

"There was a time where you phoned, they had been saying all this shit to you and wouldnt let you keave, you were crying so hard and it broke my fucking heart. I went to your house and slashed your dads tires"

He laughed loudly, his hand joining mine.

"God, i knew it was you!"he grinned as i took a drink of coffee.

"I did other stuff too, just to drive them nuts when they hurt you"

"Like what?"he grinned

"Remember when someone locked the keys inside your dads car? Me, his fucking face man"

He laughed and squeezed my hand 

"So when someone kept ringing the doorbell at 2 am?"

"Me and Mikey drunk as hell"

He laughed and grinned 

"God, god i fucking love you. Youre insane"

I grinned and ducked my head

"They deserve it, i wanted to punch tony every fucking time i seen him, but man that dude has muscles"

He grinned and nodded 

"Yeah, hes an asshole"

"Did you leave a note?"

Frank nodded as he took a mouthful. 

"It said Fuck you. From Frank"

I grinned and squeezed his fingers 

"I think the Frank would hurt more"he laughed 

"Totally"i grinned before finishing of my coffee. Frank did the same before we left, lighting cigarettes as we went outside. Frank pushed up his hood and relaxed against the building, his hair falling into his eyes. 

"Gonna stare at me all day?"

I stuck up the finger before moving infront of him, leaning down to kiss him softly. He grinned and held onto my hips as he pullrd me in for another closed mouth kiss.

"Think my fucking kids need to see that? Fucking fags"

I pulled away to see an angry man with two small children and snorted

"What a jackass"

"The awkward moment where im actually a chick"

"Shut the fuck up, im gay, youre a dude"

He grinned and stuck out his tongue. Frank and I lookrd around for a while before getting the car. I paid the 50 bucks as Frank got in the drivers seat. Night came soon and me and Frank swapped, he paused outside the car.

"You sure your able?"

I nodded and stretched

"Yeah, sleep"

He got in and sighed as i started driving.

"Keep your eyes on the road, gotta change"

I heard him take of his hoodie 

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I focused on the road as he moved around before he settled into the door.

"Gnight"

"Night Frankie"

He fell asleep soon after and i pulled in at a truck stop. I locked the door as i got out, going into the shop to grab two redbulls before paying. Frank woke up at around 7 in the morning, just as my eyes were dropping. I immediatly pulled in to switch, and he met me at the front of the car. He gave me a soft kiss before getting in the front. Before i knew it it wad the last night on the road and we both huddled into the back seat, Frank on top of me as he pressed close. 

"Tomorrow we might have a fucking bed"he grinned and kissed my jaw

"I cant wait to lie flat"i snorted 

"And shower, shower sounds so good"

I laughed and tited to my head to kiss him. 

"Youre a clean freak"

He hummed and moved his hand to my head, pulling me in to kiss me again, it started off soft and gentle before he deepened it. It got dirty quickly as he moved onto my lap for a better position. I gripped at his hips, my hands moving to under his tshirt as he made hot noises into my mouth. I pulled my legs up against his ass, bringing him closer until every part of us was touching. He broke away to pant against my jaw before latching his mouth onto my neck. I moaned and dug my fingers into his hips as he started biting gently, sending shivers down my spine and straight to my cock.

"Frankie frankie we gotta stop"i whispered, he pulled away sitting back on my lap. I ran my hands down his hips to his thighs, running my fingers up them. He pushed into the touch before whining low in his throat. 

"Fuck"he whispered, rolling his hips making me gasp. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck"he whispered, grinding against me again. I whined and held onto his thighs, sitting up properly as he kissed me roughly, his hands pushing into my hair as he grinded against me. He broke the kiss to moan into my neck. 

"Gee, gee shit"he whispered, i moved to pop open his jeans, shoving my hand inside. He whined and pushed the down so i could work my hand inside his boxers, i slid two fingers against him as he whined, 

"Wait wait"

He got up to push of his jeans, banging his head.

"Laugh and ill kill you"

I grinned and moaned when he went for my belt, a flash light shined into the window.

"Oh my god"he laughed as i groaned. I opened the windoe to a cop.

"Oh you go"

"Yes sir. Sorry"

I climbed into the front as the cop walked away.

"Litreally, i think i got like a fingertip against my clit. How is this our lifes?"Frank snorted as he climbed in the front.

"Jesus shut the fuck up, got any red bulll?"

He passed me one before sighing as i pulled out. I took a long drink before sighing

"Hey well be home by morning atleast"

"Home?"

I snorted and lit a cigarette.

"I cant believe a cop caught us"

He laughed and shrugged. I got to New york around 8 am, so i kept drying. Our interviews were at 3 and 4 with our showing at five so i went to moms. 

"Frankie"

"The fuck we doing in jersey?"he whined

"I gotta shower and sleep before our interviews. Come on"

I lead him inside, locking the door as mom hugged Frank.

"Long week without my boys"

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

"Im gonna grab a shower"Frank whispered

"Kay. I might go nap om"

"Ill make some dinner boys!"

I went downstairs, crashing as soon as my head hit the pillow. Frank woke me up at 12, and i showeted and changed before going upstairs. Frank hair was fluffy and soft looking as he ate a big bowl of pasta. I grabbed some coffee as mom passed me a bowl and sat down.

"Howd you come out on the road?"mom sighed

"We did good"Frank nodded as he ate. 

"Yeah was easy"i grinned as i ate. 

"Okay we better go"i finished before standing up

"Well probably take this place so ill text you tomorrow"i hugged her and kissed his head. Frank stretched before hugging her. I followed him out to the hall before catching his waist, he laughed as i pulled him in for a kiss. He laughrd against my lips, his hand cupping my head gently. I broke apart and grinned 

"I love you"

He nudged his nose against mine before kissing me again.

"Oh, oh!"Mom grinned as i pulled away 

"You got him!"she grinned 

"Oh fuck you talked to your mom about me? Adorable!"he grinned 

"Whatever later mom"i blushed as i pulled the door open. 

The comic book stores interview was easy, having a low key comic book already helped so much in getting the job. Frank got his job too, and we got the apartment too. We spent the first night curled up on an unmade bed, take out containers around us as both of us were to exhausted to even make out. I woke up to Frank unpacking our suitcases, a note book next to him.

"Hi babe"

He grinned and got up

"I got mine away already and im making a list, i thought we could go get some things before your first shift"he sat on his knees on the bed. 

"Whats on your list?"

"Okay so we need glasses and plates and bins, plus weve no pans, groceries, toliet paper and shower stuff, you need a razor because your stubble hurts, we got to pick up duvets and pillows and-"i tuggdd him on top of me

"Okay you dork"i went to kiss him 

"Toothpaste!"

I laughed and kissed him before getting up

"Okay, get ready. Finish your list"i grinned as i got dressed

"Hangers!"he grinned before hugging me

"Im so happy"he whispered into my chest. I kissed his head and smiled

"Me too"i whispered 

"Come on, lets go shopping"

He grinned and bounced on his toes

"Little to much coffee?" 

He grinned and went out to the kitchen

"Coffee maker!"i shouted making him nod. I went into the bathroom and flipped the toilet lid up. Frank leaned against the sink as he started writing

"Soap, floss, shaving foam"i said making him nod. He moved as i washed my hands before pausing

"Towels"he snorted, i ran my hands down his back making his squeal.

"Ass!"he laughed. He followed me to the car before getting in

"So wanna just have the joint account? Like our wages are keeping paid in amyway and like we can just take what we need"

"You trust me that much?"he whispered 

"Ofcourse i do, are you crazy?"i grinned 

"But i suck at money and-"

"Youll get better, i love you"

"I love you Gee"he grinned before i pulled into the mall. We lost track of time as we filled the car before i noticed my watch.

"Work shit, keep the car, get some grocieres and whatever"i kissed him and handed him the keys before rushing to work. When i got home, Frank was in the shower so i eent into the bedroom, grinning at the black soft duvet cover and pulling of my tshirt. I kicked of my jeans before climbing into bed, sighing at the feeling.

"Fuck yeah"i whispered as Frank came out in a baggy tshirt.

"Oh, oh i didnt know you were home"he tugged at his tshirt before i noticed the bare thighs. My mouth went dry.

"Youre naked"

"I have a tshirt on"he blushed as i felt my cock twitch. I sat up to grab his wrist, pulling him onto the bed as he giggled. I shut him up with a passionate kiss before he was climbing into my lap, threading his fingers into my hair. I immediatly felt the heat of him through my boxers before grinding against him. He let out a loud moan before pushing me back onto the bed. I ran my hands up his thighs to his ass, moaning as he pushed back against me before he pushed down my boxers. I gasped as he grinded against my cock, it getting wet immediatly as he moaned, sliding his hips in alk the right ways. He broke the kiss to kiss my jaw.

"Want to?"he whispered 

"Yes, yes"i begged before he lifted his hips, positioning the head agsinst his opening before sliding down. I whined as my cock was covered in warm, wet heat.

"Ah shit give me a sec"he whispered

"Wait, wait did i just take your virginity?"j gasped

He laughed and kissed my jaw

"You betcha, probably should have had a little warm up jesus, ow"

"Dude dude we coulda made it special-"

"Its with you, it is special. Stop thrusting"

I snorted as i willed my body to stay still before he lifted his hips an inch, dropping back down as i moaned

"Shouldnt we be using a rubber?"

"Your dirty talk is killing my vibe"he laughed before kissing me deepily. I moaned and turned us over, making him squeal and laugh. 

"Tell me if i hurt you"i kissrd hid jaw before his neck, thrusting slowly to start of with.. frank was making little gasping noises that went straight to my cock. I went faster and deeper before he eas moaning, gripping onto my head and shoulders as i bit at his neck. I didnt last long, my orgasm building in my stomach a few minutes later. I moved to rub his clit, making him moan loudly as he clenched around me.

"Im cumming dont fucking stop"he choked before his body was shaking, immediatly getting wetter. I pulled out just before i came, spilling over his thigh with a moan. I stroked myself threw it before collapsing on him as we panted. He hugged me tightly, his hands tangling in my hair as he pressrd a soft kiss to my temple.

"I love you"he whispered, his voice thick.

"I love you. More than anything"i whispered back. I finally got the energy to roll of him.

"I regret making the bed now"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You should of told me i was your first"i whispered as hd turnrd onto his side.

"Ofcourse you were, i never kissrd a dude before you"

"Jesus Frankie"i kissed him as he blushed.

"You had your name on my virginity since i was 14"

I laughed and nudged his nose.

"Im glad it was me"i admitted as i touched his jaw.

"Me too"he whispered, covering my hand with his as he closed his eyes. He kissed my palm before i got up

"Where you going?"

"Get something to clean you up"

"My hero"he snorted and i fixed my boxers. I went into the bathroom, getting a wash cloth and wetting it before kneeling between his own legs. I cleaned up his thigh before kissing it, digging my teeth in softly as his hips jerked. I pushed up his tshirt as i kissed up his thigh.

"G-"his voice cracked as i nudged his legs open more, until he was all on show for me.

"Jesus"i whispered before kissing right above his slit, making him whine and pull my hair softly. I dropped onto my stomach before hooking my arms around his thighs, tugging him until i could kiss his clit lightly, making him whine and shake. I smoothed my hand over his stomach as i started licking his, focusing my tongue from his clit to his vagina. I moaned at the taste before moving to slid a finger into him.

"Gee, G"he moaned as i started licking him, flicking my tongue against his clit lightly as i fingered his roughly. 

"Ah ah! Yes yes Gee fuck"he clenched around me before spilling over my fingers, i licked his juices up before pulling away, kissing his thights lightly as i shoved my hand down my boxers. I was cumming in seconds, spilling over his shin as i stroked myself through it. I sleepily cleaned his shin before crawling back up, accepting the long kiss before pulling away.

"Tired"i whispered, moving to lie on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me before kissing my head.

"Night G"he whispered before the world slowly faded to black. I woke up starving, following the smell of food to the kitchen. I put my hand on Franks hip before kissing the back of his head.

"Hey! Making pancakes!"

I nudged him until he turned to kiss me sofly. 

"Coffee"i whispered as i pulled away, grabbing the coffee pot. I poured out a mig befofe going out to the fire escape, pulling my legs up as i lit a cigarette. I started out at the clear sky before Frank sat next to me.

"Were living in new york, together"he whispered

"Yeah. Crazy huh?"

He leaned into me and nodded, i lifted my arm to let him move closer.

"Thank you for everything Gee"

"You would have did the same to me"i kissed his forehead as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You okay today?"i whispered

"I'm good"he nodded before kissing my jaw.

"Can i take the car to work?"

"Yeah. Ive a shift too, what time do you finish?"

"6 i think"he hummed before pulling away

"Pick me up and drop me off?"

He nodded and stood up to climb back into the window. I finished my smoke before going inside, sitting down as Frank pushed pancakes towards me. We ate it silence before Frank went into the bathroom.

"Check my bag and see if theres tampons!"

I got up and went into the room, looking in his empty suitcase before the drawers. I found one at the bottom of the drawer 

"Bring it in!"

I opened the door to see Frank brushing his teeth

"Didnt you just have your period?"

He nodded and spat 

"Its just from last night"he shrugged 

"I made you bleed?"

He kissed lightly

"Completely normal babe, go"

I frowned but shut the door, going back into the room to change. He came out a minute later and grabbed his binder.

"Its totally weird if i change in the bathroom isnt it?"he mumbled

"Not weird"i kissed his forehead

"Im done though, gotta pee. You take the bedroom"

He nodded and frowned at his binder.

"It sucks, it really fucking sucks"he whispered

"I know, but i dont care okay? Im in love with you, everything about you"i kissed his head again before going into the bathroom. When i went back out, Frank was standing in the kitchen, a packet of poptarts in his hand.

"I think you should start AA again"

I deflated and looked at him.

"I know your doing good babe. Im so proud of you but please, i cant helo when it comes to that"

"I will when i need to"i kissed his temple

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cmon were gonna be late"i grinned. 

_2 years later_

I froze as i swung open the apartment door, my smile dropping.

"Who is it babe?"Frank called, the noises of the xbox filling the apartment.

"What the fuck do you want, Linda?"

She shoved passed me

"Franchesca!"

Frank was sat on the ground in his boxers and one of my tshirts, his hair was realy short as tattoos littered his neck. Take out containers littered the floor along with his abandoned Jeans.

"The fuck are you doing here?"he growled, standing up as Lindas face turned red.

"You cant hide from me, i gave fucking birth to you. How desrespectful can you me?youre lucky i found you and not your father!"

Franks hands were shaking, before she grabbed the front of his top. 

"Hey!"i shouted as she squared up to him.

"Youre nothing to me, i got a fucking family"Frank spat, staring at her. She raised her fist.

"You are no daughter of mine youre disgusting"Linda shouted before i pulled her away. 

"Cool"Frank nodded, tilting his head to the side. She takled Frank, punching him as i  Tried to pull her off.

"Im pregnant! Stop!"he shouted, Linda and I freezing as she let go of him.

"Get out"he spat blood onto the floor before wiping his mouth.

"Youre pregnant? Im gonna be a dad?"i whispered making him grin.

"Yeah, yeah i just found out this morning, i was gonna tell you then some asshole came in. Bye now"

When she didnt move Frank dragged her out and slammed the apartment door. I stared at his leading against it.

"I didnt know if youd want kids, and like this young? But my birth control failed"

I closed the gap between us, cupping his head in my hands.

'Yes, yes i want your babies"

He giggled as i leaned into kiss him. 

_16 years later_

Frank caught my waist as i walked passed, a painbrush between my teeth and 2 coffee mugs in my hand, one filled with paint thinner.

"Bandits going to Lynz, the twins are going to Jamias, and Miles in going to Mikey. Tonight, youre all fucking mine"his hand ran down to the front of my jeans as i gasped, pressing forward into his palm.

"Ew!"Bandit sighed as Frank pulled away, making me rush to the art studio. It was a few hours laters when Frank came in, taking my cigarette and taking a drag.

"You know what i want?"

I hummed as i focused on my picture.

"Tie me to the bed, mark me up and blindefold me. Tonight, im all yours"

I looked up at him as he smirked, tugging his top of before dissapearing. I followed jim immediatly, hearing him giggle. When i walked into the master bedroom, frank was in his boxets, curled up in the centre of the bed, his eyes shut and his breath deep. I snorted and looked at his body, his breasts plumb and firm, stretchmarks covering his stomach and hips, a long scar from the twins there. His body was covered in tattoos, only small pieces on his legs not done. I grabbed a spare blanket and put it over him.

"In a hour im all yours"he slurred with sleep. I kissed his forehead before lying next to him, listening to his soft breathing.

Frank had gave me everything i could ever need, 4 gorgeous kids, Miles being the youngest at 10. We bought our own house with Bandit on my shoulders, Frank heavily pregnant with two gorgeous girls. After they were born, Frank became a stay at home dad as i wrote comics and sometimes performed. Franks favourite song of mine was Summertime. 

  _you can run away with me, anytime you want._


End file.
